Once Upon A Time...
by coconutjelly596
Summary: Another story!!!! Umm...Lady Hermione of Loxley(hmm, do we know any other Loxleys?) is a headstrong femenistic witch. Prince Harold is a headstring ruler with newfangled ideas about women's rights. Sir Ronald of Burrow is Harold's loyal friend. When the t
1. Rundown

A/N I got the idea for this from a movie we are watching in social studies. It's called Ivanhoe. Quite a good movie, actually. This is just a little side-show I'm working on at the moment. I have a Draco Hermione fic idea that i'm playing around with in my head a little, but it may never reach my keyboard.

Disclaimer:The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just playing with it. But I promise to put it back where I found it when I am finished.

**************************** 

Character Rundown

Harry = _Prince Harold of Gryffindor_ Harry is self-condfidant, handsome, a good wizard, a wonderful friend and protector, and a kind and just ruler. An orphan since his first year, he longs for love, but does not wish to have his heart broken. Though only the Crown Prince until he comes of age, he knows what his responsibilities are, and can get his adviser to command the kingdom as he wants it done.

Hermione = _Lady Hermione of Loxley_ A headstrong, muggle born witch who is determined to win her place in society and be married with her actions and brains, not by her birth and betrothel contracts. She is one of the few nobles who can read and write and spends much of her time in the royal library when she visits the palace.

Ron = _Sir Ronald of Edinbourgh_(it's a real city, I checked!) Still the stubborn redhead we all know and love (or hate!), Ronald is aactually quite responsible and smart. (Shocking!) He is Harold's best friend and the general of the Gryffindor army and the teacher of hand-to-hand combat at the royal training academy. Sir Ronald is quite the ladies' man and falls in love with a countess or Lady every other week.

Professor Dumbledore = _Sir Albus of Hogwarts_ As Harold's royal adviser, Albus helps out in many aspects of ruling a kingdom and army. He was once the general of the Gryffindor army but is now retired, prefering a quiet life as Harry's friend and mentor. He teaches the magical classes for wizarding children at the royal training academy.

Draco Malfoy = _Prince Malfoy of Slytherin_ An arrogant, snide and cruel man, he rules as Crown Prince of Slytherin and general of the Slytherin army. However, as protocal demands, he has remained an ally with Harold and Gryffindor. His view on love is : 'If she looks good and can get in bed without a first date, she's a keeper.' Obviously not a stay-at-home kinda guy.

Sirius Black = _Sir Sirius of Lancaster_ He is the general of the Gryffindor navel fleet. A strong young man, he is the godfather of Harold and was his parents' best friend. Sirius is also big with the ladies though he has never been in love. He spent ten years in prison for having killed Harold's parents, a crime that was commited by another man. He was released on Harold's eleventh birthday, when he started at Hogwarts.

Reamus Lupin = _Sir Reamus of Lupe-Garou_ A werewolf, he tries to lead a normal life, but has many obvious problems with that. He was never one for women, but like Hermione, spends much of his time off the battle fields in the royal library. He befriended Sir Sirius and King James in their own RTA school days, before the rise of the Dark Wave.

Voldemort = _Sir Thomas of Slytherin_ The real power behind the throne of Draco's father, he is responsible for the death of Harold's parents and Sirius' imprisonment. Althogh only half-blood wizard, he firmly believes that all muggle borns, like Hermione, should be exterminated ASAP. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw armies have been fighting against his Dark Wave and Death Eaters for nearly three decades.

Area Rundown

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry = _The Royal Training Academy for Muggles, Witches, and Wizards (The RTA)_ Operated on the lands of Sir Albus, the RTA was founded by Sir Godric of Wildmoore, Lady Rowena of Glen, Lady Helga of Valley Broad, and Sir Salazar of Fenn. It is the place where young wizards and witches are taught how to use their powers, and the muggle children who have no powers are trained as body gaurds and knights of the royal army. All pupils are taught hand-to-hand combat, horse riding, tilting, and weapons fighting. The magical youngsters are also instructed on broom flight, magical defense mechanisms, (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and magical combat (dueling). Older students are taught Boating and Navel Command and Strategy classes (BANCAS).

Britin = _The Four Corners_ A country shaped like a diamond, The Four Corners is the country holding Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, the four contries that meet in the very center.

Gryffindor = _The Kingdom of Gryffindor_ No longer a Hogwarts house, Gryffindor is the northern most kingdom in the Four Corners. It is the most powerful kingdom in the country, as well as the best equiped army-wise. The rulers of Gryffindor are generally the rulers of the entire country.

Slytherin = _The Kingdom of Slytherin_ The southern kingdom of the Four Corners, Slytherin breeds evil and mayhem in whatever land they own. Much of its time is spent building up armies that are then scattered when sent out to conquer other lands. Any witch or wizard that ever went bad was born and raised in Slytherin. Must be something in the air.

Hufflepuff = _The Queendom of Hufflepuff_ Because it was founded by Queen Hufflepuff of Valley Broad, it was proclaimed a queendom upon her death. In this country, as well as Ravenclaw, the queen holds the power and is Absolute General of all armies, naval fleet, and all aspects of the defensive and offensive position of the armed forces. Hufflepuff is known well for its hard workers and loyal friends. Hufflepuff has an excellent trade and many fine products, such as wine, fruits, grain, and sweet milk.

Ravenclaw = _The Queendom of Ravenclaw_ Also a queendom, Ravenclaw is the academic portion of the Four Corners. All members can read and write, though they spend more time collecting literature and learning from it then they do enjoying what they read. Perhaps Lady Hermione can help them there...

The Lingo

His Highness-A male member of the royal family 

Her Highness-A female member of the royal family 

His/Her Royal Highness, Prince/Princess-The official title used for the heir to the throne 

traveling servant-A servant who accompanies the royal procession, and stays in the same carraige as the royal family. Also a servant who has knowledge of how to prepare meals and keep clean and healthy using only what few ingredients may be on hand.


	2. Intro

Now, I know that there are many stories concerning the afairs of Prince Harry, his best friend Ron, and Hermione, the peasent. Mine, I hope at least, is different. I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 

After you read this, I can only hope that you will continue onto the actual story. I cannot control this, of course, but I sincerely hope you abide my wishes. 

If you have read this far, you may have decided to read this piece of work, or you may simply be curious. I do not plan on telling you the plot of the story, because that would be cheating. Now, many people reading may have left now. 

If you still have faith that I may do justice to a fantasy version of Harry Potter, please continue this story. If you do not, at least read the first chapter to waste your time and see if you may be wrong. 

To those still doubtful of my prowess as a writer, I can offer no proof, save these four words... 

                                                _"Once upon a time..." _


	3. Part I

Part I 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," sighed Lady Hermione of Loxley and His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Harold of Gryffindor at the same time, though at opposite sides of their coutry, and unaware that one another even existed. 

~~%@%~~

"Ron, not another princess," whined Harold of Gryffindor. "Come on, I've met Princess Fleur of France, Princess Hannah of Hufflepuff(A/N Seriously, there _is_ a Hannah in Hufflepuff, and she was the only girl I could think of in it!), and Princess Krystenn of Bulgaria. Who else is left?" 

"Princess Cho of Ravenclaw for a start," replied Ron. "And you need to find a bride. I know you want to fall in love, but even princes don't always get their way." 

"I know," moaned Harry. "But why can't I just go at my own pace?" 

"Because at your pace, by the time you find the right one, she'll have to be half your age to be able to give you a son." 

"And what if I don't want a son?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows and looking at Ron. 

"Shhh!" Ron hushed quickly. "Do you wish the gods to curse you?!?" 

"Oh please," said Harry boredly. "if the gods wanted to curse me, they would've done so already. And besides, you know what I think of your childish gods. It's utter nonsense!" 

"Oh please don't say such things, your majesty!" cried Henrietta of Lancaster, one of Harry's traveling servents. She was very much religiously supersticious, and thourghly believed that the gods would punish any who did not bend to their will. She suddenly looked horrified at her rash words. 

"Sorry, Henrietta," muttered Harry sincerely. Henrietta and Ron looked at Harry in horror. "What?" he asked, bewildered. 

"She spoke directely to you!" said Ron, amazed that Harry didn't realize this. 

"So?" 

"'So?'?!" asked Ron, flabbergasted. "She's-" 

"-my friend," finished Harry. "And I've never heard of friends who couldn't speak directly to each other, so drop it." 

"Yes your majesty," said Ron stiffly. 

"Ron, don't get like that," commanded Harry tiredly. 

"Yes your majesty," he said again. 

"Stop calling me that Ron!" shouted Harry. "I've got enough stress on me as it is! I have to make a peace treaty with Slytherin's Prince, organize a ball, as well as my wedding, and find a bride to stand by me at the wedding, and you're all giving me six months to do it! So stop giving me-" 

The carraige they were in was suddenly jolted by a harsh bump in the road. 

"What was that?" asked Harry quickly. 

"Probably just a bump in the road," Ron assured him. "The coachmen would've seen if someone was in the road." 

"Darn," muttered Harry. "I was hoping we'd have to stop, so we'd be late to meet the ship." 

The royal carraige was decked in winter drapes to keep the cold drafts out, although there was a magical fire in the center, keeping it warm for its passengers. Inside sat his Royal Highness Prince Harold of Gryffindor, his best friend Sir Ronald of Burrow, and Henrietta, a traveling servant. 

Ron laughed. "Come on, mate! You shouldn't be so depressed about this. Princess Cho is beautiful. And this marraige will seal the peace treaty between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. After that, we just have to sink the treaty with Slytherin. Now _that's_ something to get depressed about!" he laughed again. 

"Don't help Ron, you're not very good at it," said Harry dully. 

"Come on Harry," prompted Ron eagerly. "Remember, we're going to the competition next week, where you'll get to sit in the in the flower box with all the beautiful prizes..." 

"No woman is a prize Ron," said Harry sternly. "I don't care who wins, I still can't believe that those poor women are sold by their parents as bed flowers." 

"Your highness?" asked Henrietta timidly. 

"Yes?" 

"Well, if you're the prince," she began slowly. "and the crown prince at that..." 

"Yes?" prompted Harry. 

"Well, if it bothers you so, why do you not just outlaw bed flowers?" 

"Because so many of the nobles use them constantly," he said sadly. "Even Ron uses them. It's just one of the many things I don't like that they love. If I took away this too, they may revolt, seeing as how I am only a child. They believe that I am unfit to carry a kingdom's weight on my shoulders." 

"Sir, if you don't mind my saying so," she said, looking at Harry for any sign of wishing her silence. "You are not a child anymore. I have grown up beside you, and I already am being considered for marraige. You too, are well past the age of wedlock. You are a man. A good, kind, unselfish, and very handsome man." She blushed very heavily as she reflected on her last comment. 

"Yeah Harry," agreed Ron, grinning. "you're a man, so buck up and go meet that ship!" 

"You're both right!" he said stoutly, "I _am_ a man! And if I can run a country, then i can sure as hell meet a woman!" 

"Yeah!" cheered Henrietta and Ron together. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," sighed Harry. 

~~%@%~~

**_"I WILL NOT!!!_**" The shouts of Lady Hermione of Loxley rang through the main hall of Loxley Castle. The walls of the room, hung with dazzling tapestries and antique weapons seemed to shiver with the velosity of her fury. 

"Hermione, my dumpling, dearest one-" started her father, but she cut him off. 

"I will _not_ marry that stinking Lord Murphy! He's a pig! He can't even read! What kind of imbecile can't read?!" (Victoria, I _swear_ if you tell Murphy about his part in this story, I will _kill_ you!!! In the most painful way I know how!! And since I don't know any painful ways to kill each someone, I'll make it up!) 

"Hermione darling," said Lord Nathanial of Loxley firmly. "You are nearly nineteen! You must marry. Many girls a half-decade younger than you are married and producing heirs for their husbands." 

"Is that honestly what you expect me to do father?" said Lady Hermione, looking at Lord Nathanial in 'that way.' "Live my life holed up in some dingy castle, only used for my fertile womb? You know I won't. I'd rather gnaw my left arm off then do that. Father, you know what I want. I want-" 

"Adventure, love, and life," they said together, Lord Nathanial tiredly, but Lady Hermione excitedly. 

"And happiness," added Lady Hermione. 

"And that's all I want for you darling," said Lord Nathanial. "But you'd better find it soon, because if you get any older, no one will want to marry you. They'll all believe you cursed or worse-infertile-" 

"Father." 

"-if you're thought cursed, well, no one will ever again touch our family-" 

"Father!" 

"-and needless to say, that shall be the end of the line of Loxley, and-" 

"_Father!!_" 

"What?" he asked in surprise. 

"Father, you're doing it again," she said warningly. 

"What?" he repeated innocently. 

"You're running my life, just like I said you were," Lady Hermione said, grinning. "I just want to fall in love on my own. Promise me Papa, no more marraige contracts, or I'll have to run you through!" 

"But Precious," he protested. "Without a marraige contract, how do you presume to find a suitable husband?" 

"I'm going to the market tomorrow with Emmie and I'll start a conversation with the local boys," she said simply. "They'll fall madly in love with me, and we'll live happily ever after!" 

"'Happily ever after?'" asked Lord Nathanial, raising his eyebrows. "Where did you come up with that?" 

"I'm not sure," she said. "but it sound just lovely, don't you think?" 

"I think I have a better idea..." 

"What?" Lady Hermione asked suspiciously. 

"I know one young lad that you might like," he began. 

"So...?" asked Lady Hermione. "If I meet him, you'll never set me up again?" 

"Not entirely," he said grinning. "If you meet him and know that you could never love him, there's a jousting competition this week, and I'll take you myself." 

"Really Father?" she asked happily. "You'll let me go?" 

"Of course, I know how much you enjoy them," he replied. 

"Who is he?" Lady Hermione asked suspiciously. 

"You'll find out when you meet him, and not before." 

Lady Hermione considered this for a while, then said, "When do you wish me to meet him?" 

"He is away for a while, but he will return in time for the joust. He will be there," said Lord Nathanial. 

"Alright," Hermione agreed at last. "I'll meet him. When do we leave?" 

"In the first rays of the sun," said Lord Nathanial. "So you'd best get your clothes and...everything else you'll need for the trip." 

Lady Hermione grinned broadly and ran to kiss her father on the cheek. "Thank you father!" She then raced up the tightly wound spiral staircase that led to her wing in the east or the manor. Suddenly the ludicrisnes of what she was doing occured to her. Trading a marraige contract for a jousting competition? She must have taken leave of her senses in the night. But what was done was done, no use wishing about it. She must go and pack. Yes, that was the sensible thing to do, and if Lady hermione of Loxley was anything, she was sensible. Still though, "I can't believe I'm doing this." 

***************************** 

A/N Chapter one of Once Upon A Time. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tolerate it? Know how to make it even better? Tell me, by pushing that magic little button in the bottom left corner of your computer moniter. 


End file.
